


That Voice

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo only just has to say the words for them to lay down for him.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reno/Yazoo, Cloud Strife/Yazoo, Yazoo/Cid Highwind
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 3





	That Voice

Yazoo awoke to find himself still draped over the man he had slept with, and what was more, that man was awake also and looking down at him with amusement on his face. 

"I can say, you are one of the best blankets I have ever had over me," said Cid.

"I haven't lain on anyone else except..." He stopped himself in time.

But Cid lifted his hand and brushed some of the fine silver hair over one of Yazoo's ears. "Except with your brothers?"

Yazoo nodded.

"It's okay to remember them you know. Just don't go back to killing like before, huh? I like you so much better this way," a thumb was running against Yazoo's cheek.

"Most men do," said Yazoo.

"That's coz you're beautiful."

"And fuckable?" Yazoo, his right hand lightly touching the erection he could feel beside his hip suggested.

"Most definitely that," Cid pulled Yazoo's head down so their lips could touch.

Minutes later Yazoo had lifted himself up and over Cid and eased himself onto the throbbing organ, his eyes closing as he sank with a look if pleasure on his usually unemotional face.

Cid moaned and arched up to meet him, but then rested back down enjoying the feel of being inside that hot body once again.

Yazoo looked down at him as the man rubbed up along his legs up to his ass, before rising up and slamming himself down. Soon Cid was groaning, even as Yazoo did all the work, but when the young man moved his hands to play with his nipples, Cid could hold back no longer and thrust up hard, meeting Yazoo coming down with a sharp slap of skin against skin. They continued for some time, Cid's hands on Yazoo's hips, holding him steady as they continued to slam together in mutual pleasure. Yazoo was mewling now as he played with his sensitive nubs, a visual pleasure to Cid, who could not draw his eyes away from the sight of the gorgeous boy doing that.

Soon Cid was chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," over and over as the act escalated until he finally reached his climax and held Yazoo close to him as he came hard inside him. Yazoo followed a second later is cum covering Cid's chest and a few drops reaching his chin.

The older man lay there panting hard as he came down from his wonderful high. Yazoo wiggled, so Cid loosened his grip on Yazoo's hips, allowing him to lift off the softening cock and rise over to stand beside the man looking down at him. 

"Oh that was good," said Cid. Then suddenly he jumped when there was a loud knock on the metal door.

"Hey Cid, you there," it was Cloud.

"Shit," swore Cid quickly getting to his feet and looking for his clothes.

Yazoo smirked as he looked for something to clean his ass with, Cid's cum was leaking down the back of his legs. He found a rag as Cid hurriedly dressed without looking at him.

The knock came again, "Cid?"

"Ah, coming," he shouted back. Yazoo smirked, and for once in his life Cid's cheeks colored, a rare event. "Can't you put somethin’ on?"

Yazoo did not hurry what he was doing, he seemed to care less that Cid was about to be caught with him, there was no other way out than that door.

Cid realized there was no hurrying Yazoo, and he moved to the door swearing under his breath and opened it a little still half dressed.

"What do you want?" he grouched out through the crack.

"Wake you up, did I?" said Cloud. "You look a little flushed."

Cid groaned and took a quick look over at the still naked Yazoo.

Cloud took that opportunity to push the door open, he had to know what was distracting Cid so much. Cid didn't have a chance to stop him from seeing the other occupant.

"Ah, I see why now."

"You've slept with him too, Strife."

"Yes, but you are double dipping now."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. The funny thing is I was looking for him. Reno said he didn't come home last night, so I was just trying to see if you knew, seeing as he mentioned you were with him."

"So you fucking well knew he might be here?"

Cloud smirked.

"Bastard, lock up after, will ya," Cid said as he made himself scarce after one last longing look at Yazoo.

Clouds leaned in the doorway as he watched Yazoo slowly and carefully dress. Damn sure the young man was deliberately doing so.

"Reno was pissed."

"I'm sure he was."

"You knew he was after you and yet you went out with him?"

"I needed some air, but Cid was more interesting at the time."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop?"

"Yes I can, can you, can any man that sees me?"

Cloud's brow crinkled in thought a moment, "Perhaps not."

"That's why you're getting hard just watching me." Yazoo turned to him as if ready to go.

Cloud straightened himself self consciously, Yazoo was far too observant. He tried not to touch near his groin, but he wriggled under Yazoo's glance.

Yazoo walked past him, "Double dipping? So why were you looking for me?"

Cloud closed the door and made sure it locked as he followed Yazoo, trying to adjust himself behind his back. "Ah Tifa wants to see you."

"Michael's okay?" Yazoo turned then to look at him.

Was that concern Cloud saw? "Yes, he's fine." Yep, that was. "She wants to see you."

"Then I'd think of what she'd do to your genitals if she saw you like that around me if you are giving me a lift." Yazoo could only see Cloud's bike.

Cloud outright blushed and moved quickly to the bike and threw his leg over it and sat...carefully. He waited as Yazoo joined him. He jumped when Yazoo wound his arms deliberately around Cloud's waist, way too low. Cloud reached down and pushed the arms up purposely. He heard Yazoo snort behind him, sure if he turned he see that half smile of his that could look absolutely evil. And bring back thoughts of Sephiroth...

By the time they reached Seventh Heaven, Cloud was glad Yazoo got off the bike first. He had sat as close as he could, and those hands of his had managed to tease downwards a few times, making Cloud speed up a few times to get there faster. He however, remained on the bike. Yazoo looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

"You go ahead... I've got to check something on the bike." He saw an eyebrow go up and was glad that Yazoo didn't say what was on his mind.

Yazoo turned and went inside, he found Tifa cleaning up in the bar with Michael playing on the floor. His son looked up at him and smiled happily as he shoved a toy into his mouth. Yazoo lifted his eyes to Tifa, "You wanted to see me?"

"This new child, I expect you want it to be with its brother?"

"Even if I kept them, how would I care for them? I have to work to survive, and I wish to survive."

She didn't look at him as she continued to clean the tables. "Then I expect you to help with the expenses."

"Expenses?"

"Yes, babies aren't cheap you know. They need lots of things. It's either that or you sign them over to Cloud and me permanently."

"I'm not the only parent."

"Oh I'll be speaking to Vincent, you can be certain of that."

Yazoo nodded. "Then I will wait and see what he says."

This stopped her and she looked at him. "Are you thinking about taking Michael--"

"I didn't say that. I cannot care for him and you know this. I looked after my brothers, but they were older than," he looked down at the boy, "him, at the time. We never saw each other that young."

"The youngest I saw was...Kadaj...He was about six and it was not a pleasant place where we ...grew."

She looked away and went on with her cleaning. "I'll speak to Vincent...Where's Cloud?"

"He was distracted by something as he brought me here. I suppose he went to look for it." Tifa looked totally confused. "I will hear from you again?"

She was still mulling over what he had said and merely nodded as he left.

Once outside, Yazoo saw that Cloud had moved the bike, but he was not far away. So Yazoo walked over to him as he still sat on the bike.

"She was wondering where you were."

"Enjoy the lecture?"

"It was more of a discussion about Michael's expenses."

"She's right, it isn't cheap."

"I told her to talk to Vincent as well." Cloud nodded. "So, can you give me a lift home?"

Cloud seemed to weigh what he should do in his mind, and he wiggled on the bike. Again Yazoo smirked at him and moved to get on the bike without invitation. Cloud only reacted by starting it up and driving off towards Yazoo's apartment. Once they arrived Cloud shut it down and sat there as Yazoo got off and turned to look at him.

"You want to come up?" said Yazoo.

Cloud looked around, the bike stood out where it was, "Ah, I'll shift the bike."

Yazoo smirked again and watched as he started the bike up and drove around the corner. Minutes later he was sauntering around the corner, trying to look cool while carrying an erection and looking at one very beautiful man who had teased him way too much.   
"If Tifa learns of this..." Cloud huffed.

"It'll be your fault not mine, you can back out if you want to. It doesn't bother me. I'm not being led around by a pole between my legs."

"You put it there!"

"Not on purpose I can assure you. You were the one that walked in on me and Cid."

"Bitch," Cloud said.

Yazoo turned into his apartment building with a flick of his hair, not bothering to see if Cloud was following, but knowing he would.

By the time Cloud made it up to the apartment, Yazoo was lying on his bed, looking one hundred percent his alluring self. Cloud hastily closed the door behind him.

"Did I tell you I was into pole dancing?" husked Yazoo.

"Fuck, you...you...fuck," Cloud couldn't get the words out, and he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

Once naked that look came over Yazoo again and he swept off the bed and glided over to Cloud, "You can undress me, but not the way you just did. I want to be peeled."

All Cloud could do was obey. Cloud was shaking as he did as Yazoo asked--ordered, glad there wasn't much to strip away.

He stood away looking at him, watching as Yazoo gazed at him, with that sultry style of his. Yazoo smirked again, “If you don’t get on with it, you are going to burst before you even get inside me.”

“What do…where…?”

This time there was that sly smile on Yazoo’s face, as he rose to his feet with the gracefulness of a predator, ready for the kill. He took hold of Cloud and pushed him down on the bed flat on his back. Then the straddled Cloud’s thighs and produced a tube of lubricant which he popped open and cover his hand with, before carefully wrapping it around the very aroused cock in front of him.

Cloud moaned loudly, his cock jumping within the small grip, his back arching. Yazoo squeezed the base to stop him from cumming there and then. When Cloud relaxed, he began to fist the cock covering it in lube while his other hand reached back for his own hole, pushing in and around it. It would not require much seeing as he had been stretched earlier by Cid, but he still enjoyed doing it.

Cloud clawed at the sheets as he was pumped in Yazoo’s hand, before he felt the slight body rise above him, moving forward an over him the hand moving to guide him to the ready hole. Then Yazoo sat himself down, Cloud filling him and sending out almost agonizing cries as the body enveloped his cock completely. He let go of the sheets and grabbed hold of the slim legs rubbing at them as Yazoo came to a stop on his thighs. Yazoo reached down for his hands and lifted them to his nipples, Cloud happily taking over rubbing at them, pinching them.

Yazoo threw his head back and rose up sliding to the head of the cock before slamming himself down, then up again repeatedly. Gasp, moans, mewls and sighs followed as he rode Cloud’s cock hard.

Sleeping with Tifa was never like this. Oh she rode his cock when she felt like it, but it was nothing like this man above him. There definitely was something otherworldly about him. He was a treat to be had on special occasions, a dessert to be savored. And he just couldn’t hold back any longer. He was thrusting up to meet that wonderful body as hard as it was thrusting down and it was too much, as Yazoo had said, he burst, cumming hard inside the Silver haired beauty. He cried out with it before falling back, unconscious.

Yazoo finished riding out his own orgasm, his cum covering Cloud’s chest when he realized the blonde had passed out on him. He laughed a single laugh as he pulled himself off and got to his feet in search of a cloth to clean himself with, he could feel the cum leaking down his legs. He decided to head for the shower instead.

While he was inside he heard the banging at his door, knowing exactly who it was, he chose to ignore it. Cloud however, groggily came to dragged himself to his feet and staggered to the door pulling it open. Reno jumped back at the way it was thrust open then looked pissed when he noticed that it was Cloud. 

He barged in anyway, “Fucking hell is everyone else getting a look in but me?”

Cloud realized he was stark naked and there was sticky cum all over his chest, slammed the door shut and stalked to the bed to grab a blanket to cover him.

“What are you doing that for delivery boy? I’m not interested in you?” said Reno looking for Yazoo before he heard the shower shutting off.

Yazoo came out just as naked, a towel around his head as he dried his hair.

“So Princess, bringing them home now?”

“What do you want?” he never ever looked at Reno as he toweled his hair. “Shower’s free, Cloud.”

The blonde hurried for it as Yazoo sat on his bed, “Get out Reno.”

“You passed me up for first Cid, then Cloud. Don’t I mean anything?”

“Why would you?”

“I’m a good looking man. You let me fuck you in that bar?”

“I was desperate.”

“Desperate enough to take two on in one night?”

“It’s day, or haven’t you noticed?”

“Not funny. My cock is achin’ here, and there you are parading around in all your glory—“

“In my own apartment—“

“Yeah well, I’m here too and so is Cloud.”

“I invited Cloud, I didn’t invite you.”

“Damn it, I’ll do a threesome if that’s what it takes.”

Yazoo stopped rubbing his hair and pulled the towel off his head looking at Reno with interest.

“What did I say?”

Yazoo rose to his feet, “You said threesome.”

“I did?”

“Yes,” smirked Yazoo, “You did.”

“And that…interests you?”

The sly smile returned and the towel was soon gone as he pushed Reno towards the bed. Reno let himself fall and stripped himself as fast as he possibly could.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Grease that small pole of yours and stay flat on your back,” ordered Yazoo. 

Reno nodded and did as ordered his eyes never leaving Yazoo as he moved over to the bed and positioned himself just as he had with Cloud earlier, only lowering himself onto Reno in own smooth action. Then he sat there and looked back at the bathroom door waiting for Cloud to appear.

In seconds Cloud was there, toweling his hair as Yazoo had. He came to a stop when he saw them on the bed and worst of all, the ‘come hither’ look in Yazoo’s eyes. He couldn’t believe how hard he came so fast.

“Care to join us. Reno wanted a threesome.” Yazoo held up the tube of lube as Cloud stood there staring. “I know you can fit inside me along with Reno. Don’t you want to try?”

Cloud felt like his legs had turned into jelly as that voice worked its evil way within him. How could he not obey? Dropping the towel he crawled into the bed and moved up and over Reno’s legs until he was behind Yazoo. Then taking the tube from Yazoo he slicked himself up for the second time, and then looked down to where Yazoo was leaning a little forward and he could see when he was connected to Reno. At first he wondered how he would be able to enter there as well.

“Come on, you can do it,” said Yazoo looking over his shoulder at Cloud.

Cloud moved in closer guiding himself as he did indeed slide in alongside Reno’s cock. He heard Reno cry out with the friction of the other cock joining him. Then once he was fully in Yazoo began to move. Rising up on both cocks as he moved, two sets of cries joining his own gasps. He seemed to know what he was doing; even of the other two could only take all that he could give. It didn’t take long before Reno came, and he sent Cloud over, followed by Yazoo. Cloud quickly slipped out and collapsed on the bed.

“What the hell did I shower for?” he groaned.

“Fuckin’ shit, that was awesome,” said Reno as Yazoo slid off him.

“Would have been better if you hadn’t cum so quickly,” quipped Yazoo.

“Sorry Princess, it was a bit much.”

“Cloud passed out on me.”

Reno looked over at him surprised. “You did?”

“Shut up slut,” said Cloud.

“Calls me a slut,” mumbled Reno as he dozed off.

“You didn’t have to join us,” said Yazoo.

“Yeah right, you use that voice and I had much choice?”

Yazoo smirked, something he was very good at. Then he rolled over against Reno who muttered happily in his sleep.

Cloud dragged himself from the bed and back into the shower. This time cleaning only his body before seeking his clothes from the tangled mess on the floor.

“See you again,” said Yazoo as Cloud hurried out the door and down to his bike, before taking off as quickly as he could imagining that sly smile following him.

The end for now…


End file.
